Educando a Draco
by Dante Levi
Summary: Basada en la pelicula 'Educando a Helen', la premisa es la siguiente: debido a un accidente los hijos de Harry Potter se ven forzados a compartir casa.. y vida con Draco Malfoy. Lo cual lleva al rubio al borde del colapso


**Inútil advertencia Legal: desconozco totalmente las leyes de autor, y reconozco que aun en el remoto caso de que esto fuera legitimo, La WB, y por extensión JK Rowling tienen mejores abogados que yo. Gracias a Dios ninguno habla español, así que del que me tengo que cuidar es de Salamandra/océano.**

Draco Malfoy odiaba apasionada y totalmente a Harry Potter.

¿Draco me estas oyendo?

Había muchas razones para hacerlas, y de hecho, muy pocas tenían que ver con Hogwarts. Por ejemplo esta el hecho de que Harry Potter, su ex, no solo se haya contentando con lograr ser declarado legalmente muerto, sino que también lo haya obligado, aun desde el mas allá a pasar una mañana completa con Granger y buena parte de los Weasleys.

Alguien presiono algo contra su mano. Era un pañuelo.

Los abogados siguieron desechando la jerga habitual 'El sr. Potter expreso muy claramente su deseo de dejarle 10 de su dinero a la familia Weasley..'. Bla, bla, bla. El cuello le daba mucho comezón, tal vez desarrollaría urticaria. De seguro era por estar tan cerca de la sangresucia. O tal vez de los Weasley, de seguro con tantos hijos no podían comprar un jabón decente.

La mano le temblaba. Y hacia mucho calor. Reacciones típicas de alergia realmente.. tenia que salir de aquí. Cuando el abogado principal por fin se dirigió a el fue como una revelación.

Nadie lo obligaba a estar en ese cuarto.

Así que calmadamente se levanto ante las protestas del abogado –'Sr. Malfoy, porfavor siéntese es de extrema importancia que oiga..'- y se marcho. Lo que la tribu Weasley y agregados le dijeron no tiene importancia.

Apareció directamente en la bruja Tuerta, el bar con mas mala reputación en Knockturn Alley.

-

Lo primero que Draco noto al despertar fue 'Dios¿de donde salió tanta maldita luz¡Esto es Londres, tierra de gris y lluvia, maldición!'. Lo segundo fue algo como 'Yay ¡estoy desnudo! (estar desnudo siempre implica cosas buenas)'. Notar que Hermione Granger-Weasley era la culpable de despertarlo al abrir las persianas de su departamento fue algo como la quinta o novena cosa.

Granger frunció la cara (No que uno lo notara con la maraña de cabello que generalmente trae).

Vaya chiquero que tienes, Malfoy.

La cruda fue la tercera cosa. Esto porque las crudaz son cosas majaderas y demoniacas que te dejan creer que esta es otra mañana feliz y corriente antes de dejarse caer con toda su maldad y dolor de cabeza.

¿Como demonios llegaste aquí?

Hermione señalo su varita.

Draco gruño y le dio la espalda a Granger. Un móv. Reservado especialmente para los Gryffindor. Tomo aire.

Eso es un montón de mierda Granger, este departamento tiene tantos diagramas de seguridad que el Sr. Oscuro tendría que hacer el equivalente a la lambada en rituales para poder entrar.

Hermione sonrió con sus bonitos –y extremadamente- falsos dientes.

Pansy me dejo entrar.

¡Muerteeeeeee¡Muerteeeeeeee a la perra y a sus calzones rosas por haberlo dejado a la merced de la cruda y de la cara de Granger antes de las 12!

Creo que esta preocupada por ti.

Draco finalmente decidió darle la cara –Si yo fuera ella me preocuparía mas por la repercusión de haber dejado a mi mejor y muy vengativo amigo a merced de una de las personas que mas detesta en la vida.

Oh por favor¿Qué le harás¿Vomitar sobre ella? Dudo que sea algo nuevo entre ustedes.

Ah¡el ingenio de Granger! Ahora que lo he experimentado, podrías¿Por favor irte a la chingada?

Hermione se levanto de la silla que tenia a un lado de su calma algo indignada. Luego se acerco a su cama ante su cara de horror y jalo sus cobijas.

¡Tenemos que habl..! –Un fuerte rubor se apodero de su cara. Draco sonrió, finalmente se encontraba en territorio conocido.

¿Te gusta la vista?- con todo y su sonrisa de galán patentada. Granger soltó un bufidito de irritación.

Vistete y luego hablamos.

5 minutos después emergió de su habitación totalmente listo para un nuevo –y dichoso- día. Hacer esto solo le tomo cerca de 13 glamours. Granger ya se encontraba cómodamente sentada en su comedor –o la barra que hacia las veces de comedor-. Una taza de café,

a juzgar por el olor, tan fuerte como para matar a un elefante o satisfacer a un turco, en su mano. Señalo la sobrante.

Es bueno para la cruda.

¿Receta Irlandesa?

Receta diurética. Ahora siéntate y escucha. –Draco tomo asiento- Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso al irte...

¡Oh Granger¡Mira la hora¿Dónde están mis modales? –sonrió dulcemente- ¿qué no es hora de largarte?

Hermione lo miro impasiva –Harry te dejo la custodia Legal de sus hijos.

Le tomo todo su entrenamiento como señorito a Draco el no escupir el café o dejar caer la taza. En su lugar opto por usar la alternativa elegante: quemarse la garganta tragando el liquido muy rápido. Dejo la taza en la barra suavemente.

Estas loca.

Harry era el que estaba loco –y aquí, por primera vez en todo el intercambio, Draco la vio como ayer: derrotada y sobretodo, muy cansada-. Mira se que tu también estas harto de todo esto –empezó a gesticular rápidamente- y yo también.. supongo que Harry no modifico su testamento desde la ultima vez..

Que peleamos.

Hermione lo miro detenidamente, sacudió la cabeza como para despejar su mente y agrego:

como sea, ambos sabemos que esto no es mas que un malentendido bizarro, solo tienes que firmar estos documentos y yo y Ron nos haremos cargo de los niños.

Draco observo los documentos. Una y otra vez.

¿Harry me dejo sus hijos?

Generalmente, al menos en el mundo mágico, cuidarlos es obligación del Padrino o madrina, pero en el caso de Harry especifico que fueras tu quien lo haría... ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO!

Granger pareció haber tomado un mejor aire después de haber soltado eso. Y después prosiguió a enumerar porque era exactamente tan mala idea. Desde el hecho de que los niños no estaban muy familiarizados con el hasta que era en todos los hábitos un soltero empedernido. Ni siquiera tuvo que mencionar que era un asco para tratar con los niños.

Harry es un idiota.

Granger dejo su monologo. -¿Vas a firmar?

Draco negó.

Un completo y absoluto idiota.

-

Provisionalmente los hijos de Harry (Lily, James y Eva) vivían con la Familia Weasley-Granger, ya que el matrimonio era lo mas cercano después de sus padres. En cuanto a en que escala se encontraba el en la cercanía con los niños asumía que estaba un poco mas arriba del lechero.

Ambos habían decidido que no era muy buena idea la plena convivencia entre los 5. En realidad Draco no sabia ni siquiera si los hijos de Harry entendían que su papa era un gran, profundo y magistral homosexual. De seguro todavía extrañaban a su madre.

Soltó un bufido enfrente de la puerta de los Weasley-Granger. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió para mostrar la muy pelirroja cabeza de Lily Potter. _Como si no hubiera suficientes pelirrojos ya en esa casa... _La enferma estaba sonriendo. Draco agrego otro punto en su lista mental de razones para odiar a Harry Potter: tener que lidiar con gente extremadamente perturbada diariamente.

¡Ya estamos listos!- y Lily le paso unas maletas a un muy pasmado Draco –Claro que James aun no termina sus panquequis y Eva se rehúsa a bajar sin su conejo –le guiño un ojo- ¿niños, sabes?- no pudo sino mas que asentir. Hermione, con la mas nueva adición a la plaga roja en sus brazos, apareció detrás de Lily.

Pasa por favor.

Eh.. ¿cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente –Cuando trabajas en el departamento de seguridad mágica, nunca estas demasiado protegido.

Ante la mirada de Draco que decía claramente 'Genial. Muy educativo' prosiguió.

Tenemos detectores. Algo parecido a la brujería que permitía saber si algún mago menor de edad empleaba magia en lugares muggles.

Que violación a la privacidad.

Trágatelo Malfoy, uno tiene que comprometer ciertas cosas para lograr una perfecta armonía entre...

¡Weasley, mi persona favorita!

Ron soltó el panquequi que estaba apunto de morder. Por su expresión, no había peor forma de iniciar un día que siendo nombrado la persona favorita de Draco Malfoy. Alrededor de el, tres cabezas rojas se deshicieron en risas. Enfrente de el un matorral inexplorabe de pelo negro se tenso.

-

La razón numero uno en la lista de razones para odiar a Harry Potter se ha mantenido constante por un buen tiempo.

_Harry no me ama._

-

¿Por qué siempre comemos de un restaurant?- Eva pregunta. O al menos eso es lo que cree que pregunta, en realidad tiene mas b, y vocales.

Yo no me quejo- dice Lily, y muerde con énfasis su Pasta. La comida de hoy es fusión, porque Draco esta dispuesto a salvar a los hijos de Harry de la modestidad del héroe de la clase trabajadora. Lily quien nunca había tenido un compañero de shopping lo ve como si fuera un Dios.

Es parte de su táctica para comprar nuestro amor. La comida no se puede rechazar. Además no ha de saber cocinar

¡James!- Lily grita indignada. Obviamente ella nunca ha rechazado ningún regalo. Draco muerde el labio. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a estos niños? Ni el ni ninguno de sus amigos hubiera rechazado el intento desesperado de sus padres por comprar su amor. Será Hufflepuff a huevo.

¿Asumo que no quieres postre?

James lo miro enojado. Bueno tal ves, seria Gryffindor.

-

Eva tiene la misma rutina, se acuesta y deja la luz prendida. Draco entra a su cuarto la arropa, y la apaga. A la hora cuando ha dejado de tratar la respuesta a sus dudas espirituales en la pared y sube a desplomarse en su cama, vuelve a encontrar la luz prendida. Justo cuando va a apagarla Eva suelta un gritito.

No puedo dormir. ¿Me cuentas un cuento?

Había una ves una princesa...

Eso no

Ni siquiera había empezado.

Ese no me gusta.

No sabes cual es.

No me gusta.

Oh dios, aparentemente Harry se las había arreglado para tener un hijo igual a el.

Eh... ¿Había una ves un unicornio?

Eva negó.

¿Un hada?

Esta se rio, y lo llamo tonto.

¿No me podrías dar una pista?

¡Ninjas!

¿Ninjas¡Tu padre es el mago mas notable de su generación, y tu quieres ninjas!

Eva asintió.

Bueno. Que se le va a hacer. Había una ves 3 hermanos, que eran a su ves ninjas...

Cuando se despertó, sus músculos seguían ahí. Adoloridos y abusados y pidiendo emancipación inmediata. No había dormido bien desde que los mocosos avían tomado su vida de rehén. James lo miraba desde la puerta.

Vamos a llegar tarde.

¿No le habían enseñado a tocar?.. excepto que este no era su cuarto. Volteo a su alrededor y vio una cabecita negra con rizos, profundamente dormida. Demonios.

¿Cuánto tiempo queda para la escuela?

30 minutos.

Dios bendiga la manía de James por madrugar.

Cambia a tu hermana. Yo le daré un ultimátum a Lily para que salga del baño, y les sirvo el desayuno.

¡No lo quemes!

-

Año y medio y ya te deja a los hijos... excelente razonamiento el de Potter. Romántico incluso.

Pansy tenia un gran talento para el veneno verbal, por algo se quieren tanto. Estaban sentados afuera del nuevo y apto para niños departamento. También estaba increíblemente feo. Recargarse en las paredes de su antiguo departamento (dentro o fuera) habría sido una experiencia religiosa. No mas. Este departamento es algo que Draco jamás se hubiera visto en y realmente hubiera asociado con un hombre con una barriga borrachera, ropa sucia y apestosa, una prominente calva y el apellido Weasley.

Ambos estaban agotados, que con haber mudado todo, preparado una cena adecuada para niños en crecimiento, sin elfo domestico y haber luchado contra el resfriado de Eva. El suéter de Draco jamás seria el mismo.

Pansy saco bolitas de play-doh de su cabellos.

Sospecho que no le agrado mucho a los mocosos.

Draco sonrió en contra de su voluntad. Luego se recordó que como Slytherin estaba a favor de actos infantiles de violencia errada.

Así son con todos. Es casi su manera de decir hola.

¿Quieres decir que la manera de decir Hola de Eva es 'alejate de el maldita bruja'?

Miro a sus manos.

Eva es algo posesiva. ¿Pero que te puedes esperar de una niña que no recuerda a su madre? De los 3 es la única que no tiene algo contra que compararme... de lo único que se acuerda es de mi en la sala esperando a que Harry terminara de ayudar a James para poder irnos a cenar.

Pansy lo miro picaramente.

¿Cenar, eh?

Draco giro los ojos –Cenar. Como sea.. pasamos mucho tiempo en esa sala ella y yo –y casi como una posdata agrego- y el conejo claro.

Pansy lo miraba sorprendida.

Mira tu cara- lo señalo- estas sonriendo de manera estupida.. oh dios Draco¡tienes que huir de esos chicos!

Eres una mamona Parkinson.

A tu servicio.

Ambos se quedaron en un buen silencio.

No se que voy a hacer con Lily y James.

¿Por qué no firmaste Draco?

No otra vez...

No le tienes ninguna obligación a estos niños, tu mejor que nadie sabes que lo mas fácil, y de hecho mas moral hubiera sido que Granger y Weasley se encargaran de hechos. Osea para empezar a esos chicos les agradan Granger y Weasleys.

Draco se quedo callado. Parecía que consideraba la noción de no haber sucumbido ante su tonto orgullo y hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida.

Harry y yo Llevábamos juntos 4 años Pansy.

¿y? Tu nunca has sido tremendamente sentimental como para guardarle tributo a un amor vie...-los ojos de Pansy se agrandaron mientras draco la miraba en mudo escrutinio.

Eva tiene 3 años- Draco asintió-Oh Draco- Pansy lo abrazo. Una de las cosas que hacia que valorada tanto la ternura de Pansy es que estaba reservada solo para casos extremos. La primera vez había sido cuando habían mandado a su padre a Azkaban.

La primera vez que nos besamos fue una noche antes de salir de Hogwarts. Estaba empacando, evitando pensar en cualquier cosa cuando Potter apareció de la nada en mi cuarto- Pansy asintió, siempre habían sospechado que Potter tenia algún artefacto o poción para brindarle invisibilidad- antes de que pudiera sacar mi varita, me sujeto de las manos y me beso. Después se marcho.

Y eso te basto para no volver a tu casa.

Tampoco me uni a la orden.

Pansy lo miraba fijamente -'Vomitare a los medios..'

Draco se levanto exaltado -¡Tu sabes lo que Potter significaba para mi¡Desde que tenia 11 años!- Pansy siguió su ejemplo, hecha una furia se levanto.

¿Y que, Draco¿Y que¡Un estupido gesto de afecto, y ya estas listo para volverte su puta¡Oooh, Draco así, así, otra vez reunámonos en el peor y mas oscuro cuarto de knockturn para que nadie pueda vernos¡Oooh Draco, no importa que seas tan solo un amante¡otra amante, porque¿sabes que, al final te toca cuidar a mis hijos, pero eso si ojo, solo si mi esposa se muere primero!

Draco puso su varita, en medio de los ojos de Pansy. Su hechizo murió al ver los ojos de esta.

Obvio que solo por Potter me apuntarías- la voz de Pansy temblaba. Ahora fue el turno de Draco de abrazarla.

Siempre pensé que tenias un affaire con alguien importante¿sabes? Tal vez el ministro.. o alguna estrella de la farándula –Draco le lanzo una mirada angustiada- Oh no, cariño, solo yo.. siempre yo. Los otros asumían lo mismo de siempre Draco. Que eras excéntrico. Que eras un sangron y la razón por la cual nunca nos alcanzabas para las copas era porque simplemente te aburríamos.

Draco la abrazo mas fuerte.

¿Crees que los niños hayan oído?

Pansy negó.

Tus vecinos por el otro lado...

Draco se rió un momento. Al lado de su mejor amiga. Como antes. Pansy paso una mano por su mejilla atrayéndola a ella. La cara de Pansy (Y ahora como desde la primera vez que se lo dijeron busca las similitudes con un Pit Bull, y como siempre no haya ninguna) esta a centímetros, no milímetros de distancia. Sus labios sobre los de el.

Es un beso tierno, el ultimo aliento de un moribundo. El calor liquido de su lengua contra sus dientes. Es un beso lleno de amor que no significa nada.

Te mereces mas que eso Draco.

Y despues se marcho.

-

Draco son... las 4 de la mañana. ¿Estas borracho?

James me odia.

Pansy gruño.

¿No que me amabas¡Nada dice amor como escuchar!

No a las 4 de la mañana...

Draco se callo.

Oh dios. Hablas en serio.

Nada del otro lado de la linea.

¿Qué edad tiene el mini potter?

12

A esa edad odian a todo mundo. Es normal. Se llama pubertad.

-

¿Y tan siquiera la conociste?- Pansy, con café, a un lado de el, mientras esperan a que Eva termine sus lecciones de Ballet. Los hijos de Harry rara ves interactúan con el mundo mágico. No por elección de su Madre, quien gustosa los hubiera sumergido en un mundo de maravillas. Pero Harry creció en el mungo mágico, y sabe que realmente es muy parecido al muggle. Lleno de gente lista a atacarte donde mas te duele. Además, es lindo darles a sus hijos la ilusión de tener las riendas de su vida, darles la idea de que la identidad de su padre no tiene nada que ver con la de ellos.

Ja.

Si. La vi bastantes veces.

Pansy sonrió. Era una sonrisa slytherin. Como si la moralidad estuviera mas allá de ellos.

Eres un cínico. De seguro hasta la veías a los ojos¿acaso no te daba pena?

¿Por qué me debería de dar pena? Ella es la que se quedo con Harry.

Pansy se quedo callada. Y luego cambio el tema al novio de Lily.

-

Draco naturalmente conocía a Sandra. Incluso sabe que Harry la conoció en un bar de Soho, uno de esos días en que lo único que este quería era aventar su varita al fuego y olvidarse de todo. Claro, Sandra era una bendita muggle. Y lo que es peor, del tipo soñador con historias sobre hadas, arcóiris y ovnis.

Harry evitaba hablar de ella. No pertenecía a su mundo, y probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido en el. La conoció, después de la primera vez que pelearon acerca de su relación. Harry se encontraba bañándose, dejando que el agua lavara el argumento, así que Draco aprovecho para buscar sigilosamente entre la cartera de Harry.

Obviamente Potter es del tipo que guarda fotos en su cartera.

Así que, si iba a perder el argumento, porque duh, si no pudo olvidarse de Harry Potter cuando tenia 11 y no entendía la diferencia entre cachar granizo y tocar la guitarra1 no lo haría a los 20 completamente enamorado.

Los Malfoys no le hacen segunda a nadie. Una lección que su padre olvido aprender y enseñar. Con razón ambos acabaron así.

La conoció finalmente en una gala de beneficencia. Potter con sus amigos y sus copas. Huyendo de la atención para entrar a la atención. Así que decidió salir al jardín para despejar la mente y la bilis. De paso toparse con la mujer de la foto.

No hablaron. De hecho no cree que la mujer se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Se encontraba sola, sin chal ante el viento de septiembre, mirando absorta las luces colgantes que decoraban los árboles.

El evento tenia al menos 3 horas de haber empezado. Y no recuerda haberla visto junto a Potter. Quizá fue este conocimiento el que le permitió seguir al lado de este. Que a fin de cuentas no era una competencia entre los dos. Finalmente ambos eran unos estupidos jodidos, muy enamorados de Potter como para ver que este no sabia como hacerlo de vuelta.

Quizá por eso Potter nunca salió con ninguno de sus amigos.

Por cierto, Draco y Harry solo han tenido 5 peleas en 4 años de relación. La primera, la noche en que vio la foto de Sandra. Una por cada hijo que este tuvo. Y la ultima una semana antes de que Harry Potter falleciera.

Sandra Potter-Mcfarlane había muerto 18 meses antes de leucemia.

-

Potter ante sus ojos. Potter enfrente de el y ni siquiera esta dormido. Vio el reloj –en los sueños nunca puedes ver la hora exacta- las 10.09 de la noche. Una estupida sonrisa en su cara.

¿No piensas saludarme?

¡Crucio!

Y lo dice con fuerza. Por el, por Sandra, por los niños, que bah hasta por Granger y Weasley. Lamentablemente Harry Potter es un héroe de guerra y los imperdonables nunca han sido particularmente efectivos con el.

Si. Me merecía eso- aun con la estupida sonrisa en su rostro, y de nuevo avanzando lentamente hasta el. Enfrente ya, con su aliento putrefacto y sus ropas mugrosas. Ni los Weasley usarían la ropa que Potter traía consigo.

Lo toma de la nuca acercando su cara a la de el, sus desgastadas manos con una fuerza extraña, o quizá siempre fue Draco el que se derretía ante su mas mínimo toque. Su lengua en contra de la de el, furiosa, imperdonable y no hay sabor, ni olor y por la duración del beso es como si Draco hubiera perdido cada sentido de su ser.

Finalmente termina y puede volver a respirar.

Deberías de ver a tus hijos.

Ellos no son los que pensaba que estaba muerto.

Avisar a Granger.. o Weasley.

Su equipo es el que me descubrió.

Draco esta atrapado, huye a la cocina, junto a los garabatos en crayola de Eva.: Draco+Lily+James+Mi+papi.

Draco.

Se voltea pero no ve a Potter a los ojos.

¿Dónde chingados estabas?

El idiota de nuevo avanza, lo acorrala y no lo deja huir –Capturado por Mortifagos. O lo que queda de ellos.

Estas muerto. Hay papeles que lo comprueban.

Rompieron mi varita y encontraron bastante sangre mía en el cateo. Al ministerio le pareció suficiente.

Que jodan al ministerio.

Y Harry sonríe.

Draco lanza un bufido y se deja caer. Harry por fin permite que la sonrisa se rompa, mostrando al manojo de nervios debajo. Trata de acercarse a Draco, ayudarlo, pero este se niega.

No porfavor.. no me hables.. por unos minutos no hables.

Harry asiente. Se va a los cuartos de sus hijos. Oye grititos de alegria. Lagrimas. James esta enojado, obviamente. En la mañana todos volverán a la normalidad y verán con los mismos grandes ojos a su padre.

Se arrastra al sillón. Sus piernas no responden bien. La visión también le falla un poco. Ocupa dormir en definitiva. Una mano se posa sobre sus hombres.

Hey- y con la otra recorrer sus mejillas.

No te llore Potter.

Nunca espere que lo hicieras.

Conviví perfectamente con tus hijos. Hasta les enseñe magia.

Harry asintió y volvió a tomarlo de la sien.

¿Sabes que te amo?

Y Draco vuelve a llorar. Porque para todos los que no estaban siguiendo el guión esa era la única respuesta. En cuanto a la veracidad...

Harry...

¿Si?

En verdad apestas.

Y Harry se rió.

**Fin**.

* * *

1 Cachar granizo es un termino popular para designar a los homosexuales. Así mismo el tocar la guitarra es un termino de cachondeo heterosexual ya que gracias a dios la guitarra tiene cuerpo de mujer. 


End file.
